


И в горе, и в радости, до самой старости

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deathfic, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>а если Нексуса не было?</p>
            </blockquote>





	И в горе, и в радости, до самой старости

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: ave_2006

Джим открыл глаза и словно выплыл с далекого от поверхности дна. Вокруг него, оказывается, бурлила битва, бой был в самом разгаре, мелькали яркие лучи, пронзавшие сумеречный воздух. Лазеры разрезали атмосферу, опаляли дыхание и таяли, найдя или не найдя цель. Раздавались крики; Джим не сдержался и прижал ладони к ушам, когда рядом с ним кто-то закричал. Он обернулся и увидел, как Сулу — верный и преданный Сулу — лежит на земле и прижимает к вспоротому животу руки. Над Хикару возвышался невесть откуда взявшийся клингон, его оружие поблескивало от крови, бросая Джиму в глаза красноватые блики. Джим с яростью посмотрел на врага и, не задумываясь, поднял руку с зажатым в пальцах фазером. Красный луч — убийство — пронзил пространство между ним и клингоном, и инопланетник рухнул замертво, так и не попробовав поднять на Джима бат’лет. 

Джим присел, осматриваясь и прикидывая расстановку сил. Внутри него что-то сопротивлялось обстановке, возмущалось и убеждало, что так не должно быть, что это все уже давно пройдено, а с клингонами заключен мир. Джим помнил этот бой — но память словно кто-то стирал ластиком, ловко-ловко им орудуя и подчищая то, что Джиму следовало забыть. Он еще уловил сомнение в самом себе, несоответствие фактов и ощущений — ему казалось, что он помолодел на несколько десятков лет. Дышалось хорошо, пусть и воздух был наполнен смрадным запахом крови и смерти, но грудь вздымалась, как в молодости, резво и незаметно для Джима. Рука крепко обхватывала рукоятку фазера, кончики пальцев не онемели, как ему помнилось, и это тоже было неправильно. Его ноги твердо упирались в землю, уверенно поддерживая поджарое тело, и Джим выдохнул, приняв наконец все как есть. То, другое, стало казаться сном, наведенной иллюзией. Такое могло случиться, ведь за свою жизнь ему пришлось повидать немало приключений. 

Джим сощурился, возвращаясь в реальность, и успел увидеть, как пала под бат’летом его подчиненная, одетая в красное платье. Девушка рухнула на спину, из разжавшихся пальцев на землю просыпались гранулы, напоминавшие древнюю дробь, которой заправляли ружья, чтобы стрелять. Джим не мог сообразить, зачем девушке она понадобилась, но все стало на свои места, когда каждый из матовых шариков взорвался, ослепив и самого Джима тоже. Клингон, убивший подчиненную, закричал, отклонившись назад, и прижал руки к глазам, и Джим увидел, как из-под пальцев вытекает белесое и густоватое. "Белки", — догадался Джим. Гранулы, наполненные мелкими элементами, повредили глаза клингона, навсегда лишив того зрения. Джим знал, как мастерски те владеют искусством боя — даже глухота не была им помехой, клингоны умели слушать телом и видеть носом, они улавливали движение, даже если к ним подкрадывались совершенно незаметно. У Джима не было выбора, и этот выход он считал самым логичным: выпрямив руку с фазером, Джим подстрелил врага, и тот упал сверху на девушку, придавив ее хрупкое тело своим. 

Джим обернулся, и вовремя: над ним, застыв в нелепой позе, стоял клингон с занесенным над головой оружием. Но взгляд у него был стеклянным — неживым, а изо рта вдруг потекла кровь. Клингон покачнулся в сторону Джима, и ему пришлось поспешно отскочить в сторону, чтобы противник не накрыл его сверху. За врагом оказался Чехов, чьи глаза были широко распахнуты, а лицо — снова молодым. Джиму вдруг показалось, что он видел Пашу не таким, он помнил его морщинистым и сутулым, а сейчас тот был юн. Это было странно — неужели опять ловушка, неужели происки неприятелей, и все это подстроено? Кто-то решил развязать войну между клингонами и Федерацией? Ну так Джим не позволит этому свершиться, ведь потребовалось так много сил, чтобы настал хоть какой-то мир. 

"Не было мира с клингонами", — вдруг подумал Джим. Просто не могло быть, потому что этот бой был масштабным, людские и вражеские крики простирались до самых небес коричневато-бордового цвета, до самого горизонта, теряясь на такой огромной площади. "Здесь наверняка не только мой экипаж, — думал Джим, — наверняка Федерация прислала еще кораблей, подготовленных гораздо лучше, чем Энтерпрайз — наши миссии всегда были мирными". Джим был уязвлен мыслью, что их использовали для того, чтобы продлить время, не пропустить клингонов глубже в Федерацию. Что люди с Энтерпрайз стали просто пушечным мясом. 

Джим не знал, откуда у него такие мысли. Но они казались верными, он чувствовал, что все именно так, видел на картинках, всплывающих у него в голове. Они появляются внезапно, они полупрозрачны, как слайды, и растворяются в разуме, как сахар в воде, оставляя знания о вселенной и своей в ней роли. Джим кивнул сам себе, соглашаясь с открывшимися истинами, схватил Чехова под локоть и отвел в сторону, под старое покореженное дерево. На ветвях — темно-синие листья, с которых свисали прилипшие ошметки чьих-то мозгов или иных внутренностей, и Джим отвернулся, дернул Павла за руку, заставляя приблизиться к себе, и крикнул ему на ухо:

– Где Спок?!

Паша завертел головой и уставился на капитана испуганно. Перед Джимом тут же встало воспоминание, как легко и страшно умер Сулу. Неужели Спок... 

– Где он? – Джим затряс Чехова, того замотало, как марионетку в руках безжалостного кукольника. Наконец Павел открыл рот и издал ужасающий вой, указывая пальцем далеко-далеко к горизонту. Джим отпустил его, повернул голову, всматриваясь вдаль, и поморщился от досады, не находя себя от тревоги: для того, чтобы добраться до Спока, ему нужно было пройти сквозь самую гущу битвы. Правильно, где еще мог быть Спок? Только в эпицентре, где от него будет самая большая польза. 

Джим сделал шаг и тут же обернулся на Чехова, но того уже под деревом не было. Осмотревшись, Джим обнаружил его бегущим в сторону, противоположной направлению Джима, но не смог заставить себя развернуться и поспешить следом за явно сошедшим с ума подчиненным. Если они выживут, Маккой приведет его в порядок. Если нет — … 

Джим ступал уверенно, выискивая взглядом, куда можно поставить ногу, чтобы не потоптаться по чьему-либо телу. Он чувствовал азарт, видя в происходящем самую отвратительную и самую прекрасную лотерею, где выигрышем была жизнь, а проигрышем — гибель. Адреналин будоражил его тем сильнее, чем ближе он становился к массе людей и клингонов, безжалостно схлестнувшихся в драке. Мелькали лазеры, бликовали резавшие заживо бат’леты, и то и дело раздавались победные крики то людей, то их врагов. Джим приближался и молил высшие силы, чтобы Спок был невредим, чтобы с ним ничего не успело случиться до того, как рядом с ним окажется Джим. Пальцы покалывало, губы щипало, пот заливал лицо — Джим стер со лба влагу и посмотрел на ладонь, увидев красноватые разводы на коже. Его не ранили, видимо, на него брызнуло чужой — человеческой — кровью. 

– Спок! – закричал Джим, заприметив черную макушку и острые уши. – Спок, я иду! 

Спок не отозвался. Он замер, когда Джим его позвал, но не обернулся, тут же вновь бросившись в бой. В руках у вулканца была лирпа, на лезвии которой сгустками скопилась клингонская кровь, и Джим расслабленно выдохнул: Спок убивал, но сам был жив. Значит, все было в порядке. 

Он уклонился от удара, подставил руку и выстрелил в упор — грузный клингон свалился на спину. Джим выпрямился, не теряя из виду Спока. Тот сражался бесстрашно, не рискуя лишний раз, и Джим чувствовал исключительно облегчение из-за того, что Спок следил за своей безопасностью. 

Джим подошел совсем близко, до Спока оставались считанные футы. Джим осторожно осматривался, отражая удары и нападая самостоятельно, не замедлял шага, чувствуя, что успокоится он только тогда, когда окажется спиной к спине со Споком — так, как было и будет всегда. У вулканца совсем не прикрыт тыл, и Джим опасался, что Спок, выдохшись, пропустит атаку, и клингон, которому посчастливится напасть, лишит его жизни. Этого Джим боялся больше всего на свете, а потому уже через считанные секунды стоял ровно за спиной Спока. Ему не обязательно было заявлять о себе — он видел, как распрямились плечи Спока, почувствовавшего его присутствие.

Джим поднял с земли мек’лет — его хозяин был мертв, потому что клингоны не расставались с оружием — и застыл, настороженный, напряженный, готовый защищать и защищаться. Все словно этого и ждали: слева тут же атаковали, да с такой мощью, что у Джима, хоть он и успел выставить мек’лет, подкосились ноги. Он устоял и выстрелил из фазера, злясь на то, что заряда осталось мало. Справа до него тут же попытались дотянуться, но Джим отразил удар и быстро обернулся, потревоженный неведомым чувством. Так и оказалось: Спок отошел в сторону, и Джим сжал зубы, собираясь с силами и отходя следом. 

Он не успел совсем чуть-чуть. Его отвлек клингон, напавший с дикой яростью, и Джим отвлекся, защищаясь. А когда обернулся, успел только увидеть, как на Спока, дравшегося с противником, со спины несется еще один, лицо которого было залито кровью. Джим рванул к Споку, выставив перед собой оружие острием вперед, и почти добрался до нужного ему места сразу за Споком, но клингон уже занес бат’лет. Джим вырос перед носом у врага, и тот вонзил лезвие в Джима, вспоров его тело от паха до грудной клетки. 

Звуки затихли. Движения замедлились. Сердце сбилось с такта, попробовало возобновить удары, но ему не хватало сил — из Джима вытекала кровь с каждым сжатием органа. Джим закашлялся, почувствовав на губах теплую влагу, и улыбнулся, обнаружив над собой встревоженное лицо Спока. Последним, что видел Джим, были глаза вулканца: темные, больные, полные такой муки, что Джим попытался протянуть руку, чтобы дотронуться до Спока, но не смог. 

* * * 

Спок не убирал руку с лица Джима еще несколько минут. Старая, иссохшая от времени кожа, испещренная морщинами и мелкими шрамами, была тонкой, как пергамент, и уже начала остывать. Спок сидел на краю кровати, ссутуленный, сжавшийся, уменьшившийся сразу в несколько раз, и никак не мог заставить себя подняться на ноги и покинуть спальню. Пальцы жгло и покалывало, связь с мертвым разумом прервалась, когда жизнь покинула тело, и Споку не было смысла оставаться в комнате, но он просто не мог. 

Джим болел очень долго. Ему было девяносто восемь лет — достаточно большой срок для человека, но силы покидали его, и это мучило Джима гораздо сильнее надвигающейся смерти. Спок... Спок просто ему помог. 

Такой человек, как Джим, не был должен уйти в постели, состарившийся, рассыпающийся на части. Он должен был погибнуть в бою. 

Спок сжал пальцы Джима, прощаясь, и, встав с постели, покачнулся. Сердце пекло невыносимо, каждый удар отдавался болью, и Спок с облегчением подумал, что, может быть, Джиму не придется ждать долго.


End file.
